Henry Lau
Perfil thumb|250px|Henry * Nombre: 헨리 / Henry *'Nombre completo:' 헨리 라우 / Henry Lau *'Nombre chino:' 刘宪华 / Liú Xiànhuá *'Nombre coreano:' 류헌화 / Ryu Hun Hwa *'Apodos:' Snoopy, Hamster, Mochi. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, MC, Compositor, Productor discográfico, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo, Violinista Y Pianista. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Toronto, Canadá *'Altura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor y hermana menor. *'Agencia:' **AXIS (Corea del Sur) **Monster Entertainment Group (China) **Henry's Workshop Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Henry Lau (nacido el 11 Octubre de 1989) mejor conocido como Henry, es un cantante de pop nacido en Canadá y de ascendencia china-taiwanesa. Era miembro de la sub-unidad de Super Junior, Super Junior M. Henry habla con fluidez dos idiomas: Inglés y Mandarín, se defiende con el Cantonés, Coreano Conversacional, Japonés, algo de Francés y cosas básicas del Español. Las áreas en donde Henry se especializa se mantienen en tocar el violín, el piano, popping y el canto. Comenzó sus clases de violín a la edad de seis años, aparentemente, solía llorar cuando tenía esas clases, y después de solo un año bailando, Henry aprendió el baile popping. Ganó muchos premios por sus presentaciones con el violín y piano como la "Silver Medal" que se otorga a quienes llegan al décimo nivel de violín por el Real Conservatorio de Música de Canadá (premio concedido a la calificación más alta registrada en Canadá por presentaciones de violín en nivel 10 en la provincia ese año), y ganó premios por sus bailes también. Henry es uno de los cantantes más atractivos de Corea. Asistió hasta los nueve años a la escuela "North Toronto Collegiate Institute" y luego se cambió a "A.Y. Jackson Secondary School" en Toronto por el resto de su secundaria, antes de ser elegido en el año 2006 en la SM Entertainment Global Audition en Toronto, Ontario. 'Debut en Super Junior' En septiembre del 2007, Henry hizo su primera aparición en el video de Super Junior 'Don't Don. Unos meses después, 'Don't Don' se volvió el hit número uno en Corea. En 2008, Henry paso a ser parte de la sub unidad de Super Junior, llamada Super Junior M. El 8 de Abril del 2008, la sub unidad debuto en China, lanzando su versión del video 'U' y un álbum titulado '迷 Me' después de haber incorporado el violín de Henry. Henry regresó a la industria de la música después de un año de descanso. Super Junior M y su primer mini-álbum titulado 'Super Girl' fue lanzado en China el 25 de Septiembre de 2009. En el 2010, Henry compuso con Lee Teuk una canción llamada '진심 "All My Heart' para la edición re-envasada (repackage) del cuarto álbum de Super Junior. Para el Super Show 2, únicamente produjo y escribió una canción titulada 'Sick Of Love' que fue escrita en inglés y que no ha sido registrada oficialmente aún. 'Debut Solista' El 28 de Mayo SM Entertainment anunció a través de sus diferentes redes sociales que pronto estaría debutando un nuevo artista masculino en solitario, publicación que estaba acompañada de dos fotografías donde se cubría el rostro del artista, lo que generó diversas especulaciones. Finalmente 2 días después la agencia lanzó dos nuevas fotografías revelando que el nuevo artista era Henry de Super Junior M. Su primer mini-álbum se titula 'Trap', fue liberado el 7 de junio y contó con la participación especial de sus compañeros de agencia Kyu Hyun de Super Junior y Lee Tae Min de SHINee. Su primera aparición oficial fue en el programa de música Music Bank el 7 de junio. Los días posteriores se presentó en Show! Music Core, Inkigayo, M! Countdown, Show Champion y Simply K-Pop, también programas de música sur-coreanos. Su primera presentación extranjera fue el 1ro de julio en el "Hong Kong Dome Festival". El 14 de agosto fue lanzada la versión china del mini-álbum 'Trap' y el 23 de agosto se lanzó su primer single digital, en el cual contó con la participación de Amber Liu de F(x), también compañera de agencia. 2017-2018 Regresa despues de un tiempo de inactividad con una serie de singles en Coreano, Chino y Ingles, Empezando con Girlfriend, luego Real Love, I'm Good (este con un nuevo estilo) y That One en el 2017 Empezando el 2018 con la cancion "Monster", esta ultima siendo interpretada en Chino e Ingles Finalización del contrato y salida de SM Entertainment El 30 de abril del 2018, SM Entertainment reveló: “El contrato exclusivo de Henry expiró recientemente, y hemos terminado en buenos términos”. Henry planea establecer una agencia de una sola persona y continuar sus actividades. Dramas *Oh My Venus (KBS2, 2015-2016) *My Sweet City (BTV 2014, aún sin emitir) *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) *Stage of Youth (CCTV, 2009, estrella invitada) Temas para Dramas *''Full in Love'' tema para Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung (2019) *''It's You'' tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) *''I Wanna Go Into Your Heart (junto a Mark)'' tema para Sweet Stranger and Me (2016) *''Love+ (junto a U Sung Eun)'' tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) *''Road#Lie'' tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) *''That's Love (junto a Lee Dong Hae)'' tema para Extravagant Challenge (2011) Películas *A Dog's Journey (2019) *Final Recipe (2014) *I AM (2012) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007, Cameo) Temas para Películas *''Good Life (junto a Tiffany Young)'' tema para Final Recipe (2014) Programas de TV * 2019: UHSN (Mnet) * 2019: Idol Room (jTBC, Ep. 45) * 2018: Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (jTBC, 2018) EP. 6 * 2017: I Live Alone (MBC, 2017-2019) * 2017: Master Key (SBS, 2017) * 2017: Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2017.03.18, Ep. 67) * 2016: Let Go Of My Baby (Tencent Video) *2015: 1 Night 2 Days (KBS, 2015.10.04) *2015: 1 Night 2 Days -Especial Chuseok- (KBS, 2015.09.27, Ep. 560) *2015: The Mickey Mouse Club (Disney Channel Korea, 2015.09.17, Ep. 9) *2015: Real Men -Especial Femenino- (MBC, 2015.08.23, cameo) *2015: Where Is My Friend's Home - Canadá (JTBC) *2015: We Are In Love - Pareja Siwon&Liu Wen (JSTB China, Ep. 8-9) - Junto a Ye Won *2015: Always Cantare 2 (tvN) *2015: Simply K-Pop (Arirang TV, 2015.06.19, MC Especial) *2015: World Changing Quiz Show/Three Wheels (MBC, 2015.05.29) *2015: Running Man (SBS, 2015.05.24, Ep. 248) *2015: ‘Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan’ (MBC Music, Ep. 4) *2015: Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2015.04.30) *2015: We Got Married (MBC, pareja de Ye Won) *2015: Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, Ep. 1-3) *2015: Roommate Season 2 (SBS, 2015, Ep. 25) *2014: Always Cantare (tvN, 2014) *2014: Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *2014: Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS, Ep. 69-70) *2014: The Human Condition (KBS, 2014.08.09, cameo) *2014: The King of Food (KBS, 2014.08.07, Ep. 15) *2014: Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.07.31) - Junto a Sunny *2014: Magic Eye (SBS, 2014.07.29, Ep. 4) *2014: Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2014.07.25) *2014: Happy Together 3 (MBC, 2014.07.24) *2014: Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.07.14) *2014: Global We Got Married 2 (MBC, 2014, Ep. 11, cameo) - Junto a Zhou Mi *2014: Master Chef Korea 3 (O’live TV, 2014, Ep. 6, cameo) *2014: Crime Scene (JTBC, 2014) *2014: World Changing Quiz Show "Rising Star Special" (MBC, 2014.04.26) *2014: Star King (SBS, 2014.03.29, Ep. 361) - Junto a Zhou Mi *2014: Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2014.03.27) *2014: Real Men (MBC, 2014-2015) el Ep. 45 *2013: Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013.10.09, Ep. 116) - Junto a Cho Kyu Hyun *2013: Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS, Ep. 27-28) *2013: Idol Star Athletics Championship Special (MBC, 2013.09.19/20) *2013: Mamma Mia! (KBS, 2013.09.15, Ep. 20) *2013: Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2013.07.24) - Junto a Kyuhyun *2013: Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013.07.22) - Junto a Eun Hyuk y Kim Ryeo Wook *2013: Master Chef Korea Celebrity (Olive TV) el Ep. 5 *2011: Strong Heart (SBS, Ep. 65-66) *2009: Star King (SBS, Ep. 145-146) *2007: Star King (SBS, Ep. 38) Programas de Radio *2014: Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.04.26, invitado) - Junto a Super Junior M y Shin Dong *2014: SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2014.04.08, invitado) Junto a Super Junior M *2014: Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2014.04.07, invitado) Junto a Super Junior M *2013: Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, invitado regular, segmento "Henry's Good Night Pops" - enseñando inglés) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'China' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Single' Colaboraciones *God - 길 (Song by IU, Henry Lau, Heather Cho, Yang Da Il) (2019) *2013: "Love That I Need" - (Super Junior D&E) *2012: Younique Unit "Maxstep" - (PYL Younique Album para Hyundai) - junto a Eun Hyuk, Lee Tae Min, Kim Hyo Yeon, Lu Han y Kai *2012: "One Dream" (K-Pop Star 'Logo Canción') - junto a BoA y Key *2010: "Don't Lie" (S.M. The Ballad) *2009: "Love Me" (Zhang Li Yin) Aportes Musicales Composiciones y Letras *"Say My Name" - Super Junior: Super Show 4 Tour Concert Album - "Solo composición" (2013) *"Give Me Everything Tonight" (Cover) - "Arreglos con Neo Gen Rong/Canción Original de Pitbull" (2012) *"Andante" - Super Junior: A-Cha - 5o Album Repackaged - "Solo composición, con Lee Teuk" (2011) *"Off My Mind" - Super Junior M: Perfection - 2o Mini Album (2011) *"All My Heart" - Super Junior: Bonamana - 4o album Repackaged - "Solo composición, con Leeteuk" (2010) *"Sick of Love" - Super Junior: Super Show 2 (2009) Letras, Composiciones y Arreglos junto a su Equipo de Producción 'Noize Bank' *"The Eve" - EXO: The War - Album - "Composición" (2017) *"Let's Get It On" - Super Junior D&E: Let's Get It On - Single - "Solo composición" (2015) *"Lights, Camera, Action!" - Super Junior D&E: The Beat Goes On - Album - "Composición" (2015) *"You" - Henry: Fantastic - 2o Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"Butterfly" - Henry: Fantastic - 2o Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"Saturday" - Henry: Fantastic - 2o Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"Bad Girl" - Henry: Fantastic - 2o Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"My Love For You" - Super Junior M: Swing - 3er Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"So Cold" - Super Junior: Super Show 5 Tour Concert Album - "Composición" (2014) *"Good Life" - Final Recipe OST (Película) - "Composición" (2014) *"1-4-3 (I Love You) (Noizebank Extended Remix)" - Henry: 1-4-3 (I Love You) Single - "Arreglos" (2013) *"Love That I Need" - Super Junior D&E: I Wanna Dance - 3er Single - "Letra y composición"(2013) *"Ready 2 Love" - Henry: Trap - 1er Mini Album - "Composición" (2013) *"My Everything" - Henry: Trap - 1er Mini Album - "Composición" (2013) *"1-4-3 (I Love You)" - Henry: Trap - 1er Mini Album - "Composición" (2013) *"It's You" - Super Junior M: Break Down - 2nd Album - "Composición" (2013) *"Go" - Super Junior M: Break Down - 2nd Album - "Composición" (2013) *"Diamond Girl" - Canción original de Noize Bank - "Composición y producción" (2013) Vídeos Musicales * F(x) - All Mine (2016) Anuncios *'2015:' AKIII Classic *'2014:' Sprite *'2014:' KFC Korea Premios Curiosidades *'EX Grupo Kpop:' ** Super Junior M (2008-2018) *EX Grupo Proyecto: **Younique Unit (2012-2018) **SM Town Orquesta (2011-2018) *'Educación: ' **North Toronto Collegiate Institute. **A.Y. Jackson S.S **Berklee College of Music. **University of Toronto. *'Idiomas: '''Inglés (fluido), Coreano (fluido), Mandarin (básico), Cantonés (fluído), Francés (básico) y Español (básico). *'Especialidad:' Violín, Piano, Guitarra, Breakdance, Batería, Ballet, Danza Latina. *'Deporte Favorito:' Tennis. *'Mascota: Un Schnauzer Gris llamado Little Henry (Pequeño Henry). *'''Fanclub: Strings, que significa "cuerdas". Las cuerdas son importantes para el violín, sin ellas no saldrían las notas. Las strings para él son sus cuerdas; sin ellas, él no es nada. *'Instrumentos: '''Violín, Piano, Guitarra y la Batería. *En el 2007 antes de debutar como miembro de Super Junior M, Henry apareció como violinista en el vídeo musical "Don't Don" de Super Junior. Esto causó una gran controversia entre las fans, después de que SM Entertainment anunció oficialmente que él iba a ser miembro de un nuevo sub grupo de Super Junior. Así se crearon rumores que afirmaban que Henry iba a ser el decimocuarto miembro de Super Junior, lo que condujo a los fans a crear la campaña "Only 13" (Solo 13). Sin embargo, SM anunció más tarde que Henry no sería un miembro oficial de Super Junior, sinó que sería un integrante de la sub-unidad Super Junior M. *﻿Ha ganado muchos premios por tocar el violín, el piano y bailar. *Ha participado en actividades de caridad para la comunidad china en Canadá. *En las publicaciones en sus redes sociales normalmente se refiere a sus fans como "sus esposas". *Tiene una estrecha relación con Amber Liu de F(x). Él cuida mucho de ella. Dice que sus personalidades son muy similares y al tener padres Taiwaneses se sienten más cómodos. También dice que ella es la culpable de que su mandarín y coreano no mejore, pues se comunican en inglés. *Hizo 11 años de violín, 6 años de ballet y estuvo un año aprendiendo breaking (popping) y participando en las competiciones de dicha modalidad posteriormente. *Hace parte del equipo de producción musical "NoizeBank", junto a sus compañeros de escuela: Gen Neo, Neil Nallas e Isaac Han. Henry ha manifestasdo que ellos tocaban y componían desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que les preguntó si querían ir a Corea a seguir haciendo música. *Hizo un cover de la canción "Give Me Everything Tonight" de Pitbull, junto con Noize Bank. *Entre abril y julio del 2013 estuvo en el programa de radio Sukira de Ryeowook como invitado regular, realizando una sección llamada "Henry's Good Night Pops" donde enseñaba a los radioyentes a hablar en inglés. *En el programa 'Happy Together' manifestó que Kim Da Som, quien también estuvo invitada, era completamente de su estilo. *Después de su debut como solista se mostró un vídeo de Henry en el cual se puede apreciar un poco de sus habilidades con el piano, tocando una parte de su canción Trap + Chopin Waltz No.7. *Realizo una colaboración con el pianista Yiruma con su famosa canción ''River Flows In You. *Además de la participación oficial de Kyuhyun y Taemin en Trap y de Amber Liu en '1-4-3 (I Love You)', en el canal oficial de youtube de SM Entertainment se mostraron dos colaboraciones más: **Junto a Seohyun hicieron una versión corta en violín y piano de la canción Trap. **Junto a Chanyeol hicieron una versión acústica corta de 1-4-3 (I Love You). *La versión en inglés de Trap será parte de la banda sonora de la película 'Make Your Move 3D', en la cual participan BoA y Yunho. *Logró posicionarse con 'Trap' en el ranking de singles de KKBOX Taiwán por 16 semanas consecutivas y en el ranking de álbums por 15 semanas (no consecutivas). Durante ese mismo tiempo, todas las canciones del mini álbum (sin contar bonus) estuvieron dentro del ranking diario del TOP 50 de canciones. *La versión china de 'Trap' y de '1-4-3 (I Love You)', además de algunas de las canciones del single digital, también estuvieron por algunas semanas en el ranking diario del TOP 50 de canciones KKBOX, por lo cual Henry llegó a tener de 6 a 12 canciones en ese ranking Taiwanés. *Experimentó por primera vez la vida militar al ingresar como soldado extranjero en el ejército coreano, sin embargo esto es solo parte de un programa de TV llamado "Real Man". *Junto a el pianista Shin Ji Ho tuvo una sorprendente presentación en colaboración el 29 de marzo en la emisión de Star King. La batalla fue parte de 'Star vs. Star King' del programa. Ambos tuvieron un sorprendente reminiscencia de la batalla de piano de la famosa escena de la película de Jay Chou, 'Secret'. *El mini álbum 'Fantastic' contiene 6 canciones de las cuales 4 fueron producidas por 'NoizeBank' (El equipo de producción musical de Henry). Además cuenta con la participación de Hoya ex-miembro de INFINITE, Chan Yeol de EXO y Seulgi de Red Velvet. *Por medio de Daum se reveló que tendría su propio programa de música desde el 16 de julio, el cual se titula 'Henry's Real Music: You, Fantastic'. *Participó en el programa de variedades de tvN 'Always Cantare'. Entre los otros participantes llama la atención que se encuentra Cho Ahra, la hermana de Kyuhyun. *Participo en el programa "'ister Over Flowers 2' en el que visitó México, Perú y Argentina. *Vendió su violín en una subasta de caridad por 8 mil dólares. ﻿Enlaces *Página Oficial en Avex Taiwán *Perfil en iTunes *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Perfil en Naver *Youtube Oficial Galería Henry Lau 09.jpg Hnery Lau 10.jpeg Henry Lau 11.png Henry Lau 12.png Henry_Solo5.jpg Henry Solo6.jpg 80043509.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Henry - TRAP|Trap (Feat. Kyuhyun & Taemin) Henry - 1-4-3 (I Love You) (feat Amber)|1-4-3 (I Love You) (feat. Amber) Henry - Fantastic|Fantastic Henry X So You - Runnin'|Henry X So You - Runnin Henry - Real Love|Real Love Henry - Real Love (Acoustic Version)|Real Love (Acoustic Ver.) HENRY 헨리 끌리는 대로 (I'm good) (Feat. nafla) Music Video|I'm good (Feat. Nafla) STATION 써니 (SUNNY) X HENRY 쟤 보지 마 (U&I) Music Video|Henry & Sunny - U&I 'China' Henry - Trap (Feat Taemin - Kyuhyun) (Chinese ver)|Trap (Feat. Kyuhyun & Taemin) (Chinese Ver.) Henry X Gen Neo - 飞机场的 1030 |飞机场的 1030 HENRY 헨리 'Monster' MV (Chinese Ver.)| Monster (Chinese Ver.) 'Internacional' HENRY 헨리 That One Music Video| That One HENRY 헨리 'Monster' MV (English Ver.)| Monster (English Ver.) Categoría:Monster Entertainment Group Categoría:AXIS Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWBailarín Categoría:TWCompositor Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWSolista Categoría:TWViolinista Categoría:TWPianista Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CSolista Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CActor Categoría:CPianista Categoría:CViolinista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KViolinista Categoría:KPianista Categoría:TWSolista2013 Categoría:KSolista2013 Categoría:CSolista2013 Categoría:TWMC Categoría:CMC Categoría:KMC